


Who Wants Normal?

by Esperata



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Asexual Eddie Kaspbrak, Demisexual Eddie Kaspbrak, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-09 07:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Richie is definitely not sulking about Eddie being out on a date. But he is in the right place at the right time when Eddie gets back early.





	Who Wants Normal?

Richie wasn’t sulking. He _wasn’t_. Just because Eddie was out with some girl, for the third time in two weeks… it didn’t mean anything to him. He wasn’t even sure it was three times. Who was counting anyway? Not him.

The sound of the door being slammed open startled him out of his funk and he nearly tipped himself out of the hammock. Across the room he could see a very visibly upset Eddie swiping angrily at his eyes.

“Eddie? I thought you had a date?”

It was clear Eddie hadn’t expected anyone to be here and Richie suddenly realised it was kind of weird for him to be sat down here alone. Regardless he held his ground and awaited some response.

“Yeah, well, I _did._”

The taut answer highlighted the level of stress Eddie was feeling right now and Richie shifted up the hammock to make room for him. Not so easy as when they were both kids but still doable. For a moment he thought Eddie would refuse, storm out and simply bottle up whatever he was feeling. Then he huffed out a defeated breath and stomped over to join his best friend.

After a brief time spent rearranging limbs so neither fell out, Richie decided to open proceedings.

“So what happened? She see the size of your dick and laugh in your face?”

He expected the usual ‘fuck you’ in response and was surprised instead to see Eddie blush.

“Oh hell! Not really?”

“No, dipshit!” Eddie threw the little threadbare cushion at him.

Richie took the opportunity of catching it to hide his relief. Mostly at the fact they hadn’t seemingly got to third base.

“Then what then? I don’t believe she broke up with you. Not when you’re so cute.” He grinned in an attempt to appear joking.

“No, she didn’t break up with me. It’s me, not her.”

“Wait, you broke up with her?” Richie’s heart skipped as the start of several favoured daydreams became reality.

“No! I don’t know. Maybe?”

“How can you not know if you broke up with someone?”

At the opposite end of the hammock, Eddie dropped his head back and stared at the ceiling.

“She wanted to… go further. You know? Touching and stuff. And I just… I panicked okay? Even the thought of someone…” He shuddered. “I slapped her hand away and ran.”

Silence fell between them which was surprising enough for Eddie to raise his head and look across. Richie swallowed hard.

“Eddie. Did she… did she push you too far? I mean, if she touched you without consent-”

“No!” He sat up abruptly. “I got out of there as soon as she reached below the waist but… urgh! I’m just so messed up! Why can’t I just be normal for once?”

“Eds, there’s nothing wrong with you,” Richie insisted as he shifted forward to make eye contact. “Just because you’re not comfortable with heavy petting doesn’t make you messed up.”

“But if I can’t deal with that sort of touching… how am I ever supposed to have a normal relationship Richie?”

The plaintive look pulled at Richie’s heartstrings and he took a breather before replying. He could _not_ mess this up now for his friend.

“Eddie… most people wouldn’t consider a gay relationship ‘normal’ would they? But you and me, I think we’d both agree that it’s just different, yeah?” Richie tried and failed to maintain eye contact through this speech.

“I suppose so,” Eddie agreed. “But they’d still touch each other.”

“Maybe. Maybe not. My point is, all kinds of people have all kinds of relationships. And maybe they’re not ‘normal’ but if they work for them, and make them happy, then where’s the harm, right?”

Eddie didn’t answer but when Richie chanced a glance at him he was looking suitably thoughtful.

“So what if you don’t want to get physical with someone,” he continued emphatically, “you’ve got lots of other stuff to offer. You’re brave and stupid smart and ridiculously cute. Seriously, you could get paid to be arm candy dude.”

That finally brought a smile to his face.

“Would you pay me Richie?”

“Pfft. Like I could afford to.” He hoped his desperation didn’t show as he briefly imagined that scenario.

“I wonder… if maybe… I just need to build up to it?” Eddie said thoughtfully. “Perhaps if I know someone well enough… trust them enough… then I’ll feel more comfortable with it?”

Richie shrugged.

“Maybe. But whoever you choose better be worth it Eds. And I’ll only believe they are if they accept it might never happen and love you anyway.”

“Thanks Richie, you’re a good friend.”

He was about to protest that any decent person would say the same, especially if they knew the kind of childhood Eddie has endured, when his thoughts were derailed by Eds leaning forward and kissing him quickly on the lips.

“Is… Was that… Are you okay?” Eddie stuttered nervously.

Richie licked his lips, almost losing it again when he realised he could taste Eddie’s lip balm.

“I’m more than okay with that. Are _you_ okay with that?”

Eddie rolled his eyes and made himself comfortable again.

“I wouldn’t have done it if I wasn’t.”

“And…” Richie swallowed hard. “And will we be doing that again?”

“If you like.” Eddie shrugged. “I mean I actually quite like you. Despite everything. I’m willing to be your boyfriend. If you really mean it about not minding-”

Richie sat forward fast enough to nearly overbalance them both.

“I don’t mind! Hell! If I get to call you my boyfriend you can set whatever limits you want Eds.”

The smirk on Eddie’s face shouldn’t have been so attractive and Richie suddenly realised he might have appeared somewhat over eager. He attempted to recline nonchalantly.

“Though I know what your game is Eds.”

“Oh? Do tell.”

“You know the size of what I’m packing and are valiantly protecting others from the shock.”

Eddie shook his head fondly.

“You are such a dick.”


End file.
